The after math
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction de 'the after math' de AliceT.Hardwire. Stiles/Derek. Stiles repense au moment où il a dit l'entière vérité a son père, sur les loups garou et sur son attirance pour Derek.
1. Point de vue de Stiles

**The after math **

**C'est une traduction de la fiction anglaise de Alice T . Hardwire.  
><strong>

Salut, j'ai updaté ce chapitre car je me suis aperçue que le nom de l'auteur avait été effacé. J'ignore comment ! Le lien vers son profile est sur mon profil.

C'est une nouvelle traduction, non ce n'est pas la même que je traduis une 2eme fois ^^.

Le nom de la fic est presque le même mais ce n'est pas le même auteur.

Cette fiction comptera 5 chapitres assez courts.

Ni les persos, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent.

Penser à laisser une review, je les traduits pour l'auteur … ^^

**Chapitre 1**

Stiles ne pouvait le croire ! Il ne pouvait simplement pas, non il refusait de croire que Derek était devenu un caïd de loup garou Alpha. Oui Derek était un caïd avant même que Stiles ne comprenne qu'il était à moitié loup, mais maintenant il était l'Alpha. Stiles pensait que Derek laisserait Scott tuer l'Alpha. De cette façon, il aurait pu redevenir le bon vieux Scott même si Stiles ignorait pourquoi Scott voulait redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Il perdrait alors tous les avantages de sa condition.

Stiles secoua la tête, l'Alpha était mort depuis quelques semaines, et ni Scott, ni Stiles n'avaient vu Derek depuis. Principalement parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait chercher les ennuis. Cependant, Stiles en avait profité pour annoncer deux choses à son père. La première était la vérité sur les meurtres, Stiles raconta TOUT au Shérif, sur les loups garous, sur Peter et sur comment Derek l'avait achevé, puis Stiles expliqua que si Derek ne l'avait pas fait, l'Alpha serait toujours en vie. La seconde était d'avouer à son père qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux filles.

…..

« Attends, et cette fille, Lydia ? »

« Je-Je ne la vois plus de cette façon, » dit Stiles fixant ses mains tremblantes. Son père soupira en hochant la tête, il prit deux verres qu'il remplit de Jack Daniels, puis il en tendit un à Stiles.

« Je pense qu'on en a besoin tous les deux, » grommela-t-il, en prenant une gorgée, « maintenant dis-moi qui t'as fait devenir-enfin tu sais, ou alors tu t'es réveillé un matin en te disant, bien si j'essayais d'être gay ? » lui demanda son père avec son propre sens de l'humour. Stiles fixait le verre comme s'il redoutait d'un tour cruel que lui jouait son père. Il le porta à ses lèvres et prit un petite gorgée, regardant son père, attentif à ses réactions, juste au cas où.

« Hum, » la voix de Stiles s'enroua un peu lorsqu'il pensa au jour où il avait arrêté de penser à elle de cette façon. C'était le jour où il avait débarqué dans la vieille maison brulée alors que Derek s'entrainait – torse nu. Stiles devint rouge en regardant son père. « Je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir demandé à ce gars de m'apprendre l'autodéfense, » dit Stiles maquillant un peu la vérité. En vérité, il avait tellement radoté que le loup s'était retourné pour le menacer. Stiles lui avait alors demandé de l'entrainer, donc ce n'était pas un si gros mensonge. A sa grande surprise, Derek avait accepté.

Le Shérif regarda son fils en haussant les sourcils, « Stiles, je n'ai même pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que tu ne me dit pas toute la vérité, » Stiles laissa échapper un rire, hochant la tête tout en agrippant son verre.

« Oh crois-moi, papa, tu préfères ne pas savoir qui est celui qui remplit mon esprit de désir, » répondit-il du tac au tac. Son père fit la grimace en regardant son verre, puis il décida qu'il devait en savoir plus s'il voulait continuer à discuter de la nouvelle attirance de son fils envers les personnes de même sexe.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Scott auquel tu penses parce que-… »

« Ô mon Dieu, non, Je veux dire euh Scott est comme mon frère, » s'exclama Stiles agitant ses bras comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier cette question.

« Dans ce cas, qui est ce, Stiles ? » demanda son père en mettant son verre de côté, puis croisant ses bras sur la table. Stiles laissa échapper un sifflement et regarda ailleurs. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à être inflexible. « Stiles Stilinsky, tu vas me répondre, car aussi longtemps que je serais en vie, il n'y aura plus de secret dans cette maison, » dit-il sévèrement, faisant flancher Stiles.

« C'est Derek Hale, » répondit rapidement Stiles suite aux mots de son père. Le Shérif parut confus et lui accorda encore plus d'attention.

« C'était quoi ça encore, fiston ? » demanda-t-il en faisant le geste de tendre l'oreille. Stiles grogna, murmurant qu'il avait espéré ne pas devoir se répéter. Il supplia son père du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de fixer son fils pour le pousser à le faire.

« J'ai dit que c'était Derek, » grommela-t-il, « je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je le vois : mon sang descend en bas, et je ne peux me taire car je flippe donc je commence à radoter, et ma température grimpe et mon cœur bat n'importe comment, et j'ai envie de lui faire des trucs qui n'arrivent que dans mes-… » Le Shérif leva une main devant Stiles tout en mettant l'autre sur son visage.

« Je t'en prie Stiles, arrêtes toi là, épargne moi les détails de ce que tu veux lui faire, s'il te plait. » grogna-t-il. Stiles eut un petit sourire.

« Donc tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il, son père secoua la tête pour dire non.

« Légèrement perturbé mais pas en colère, » avoua-t-il en enlevant la main qui était toujours sur son visage. Stiles se leva et frotta ses mains comme pour les dépoussiérer.

« Bien puisque tu ne m'en veux pas, papa, j'ai promis d'aller au ciné avec des amis » dit-il plutôt joyeusement.

…..

Oui tout avait été parfait. Stiles détourna les yeux de son ordinateur il essayait de trouver une autre façon, pour Scott, de redevenir le même gars, qu'il était au début de l'année scolaire. Par malchance, les pensées de Stiles retournèrent vers Derek comme elles le faisaient depuis le fiasco avec la tante d'Allison, qu'elle pourrisse en enfer. Il n'était même pas un peu triste qu'elle soit partie. Stiles fit pivoter sa chaise autour de l'ordinateur.

« Ouais, j'ai besoin de sortir, » dit-il en éteignant l'ordinateur. Il quitta la pièce avec ses clés en main. S'il ne pouvait sortir le loup de sa tête alors il irait au loup, c'était la seule façon de contrôler ses pulsions. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière pensée.

**Fin chapitre 1**

**Note de l'auteur : « Oui, c'est un petit chapitre. Je vais écrire le point de vue de Derek de cette histoire. Il y a 1030 mots dans ce chapitre, environ 3 pages ! Donc s'il vous plait laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous en penser, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en dites. »**


	2. Point de vue de Derek

Merci à neverland25 pour sa review !

Après le 'Lucky Luke des fictions' je suis devenue une 'traductrice en série'

Merci, quelle imagination ^^ j'adore ^^

Ce chapitre est le point de vue de Derek alors que le chapitre 1 était le point de vue de Stiles.

**Chapitre 2**

Derek était assis dans un coin du salon, les bras croisés sur son genou plié. Après tout le chaos provoqué par son oncle, Derek avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Il avait transformé Jackson, non seulement pour le faire taire mais surtout pour le rendre plus fort. Il avait une dette envers Stiles qui avait convaincu le Shérif d'abandonner toutes les accusations pour meurtre. Et Scott resterait un loup garou puisque qu'il avait tué son oncle. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi l'ado voulait revenir à son état initial. De retour à son état initial, son asthme serait revenu encore plus fort qu'avant, il ne serait plus aussi fort, et Scott finirait juste comme un simple ado looser.

...

« Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps-là, alors que Scott évite cet endroit comme la peste ? »demanda Derek ennuyé.

« C'est que Scott ne t'aime pas, » dit Stiles du tac au tac, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Derek laissa échapper un grognement dans sa direction. Stiles tressaillit avant de regarder à nouveau Derek.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » s'énerva Derek. La bouche de Stiles forma un 'ô', avant de fouiller dans son sac.

« Eh bien, contrairement à Scott, je suis curieux et j'ai quelques questions, » dit Stiles alors que son humeur passait de la peur à la surexcitation. Derek grogna, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Génial, » dit-il en s'asseyant, puis il fit signe à Stiles, « va y, poses tes questions, plus vite je réponds, plus vite tu seras parti, » il murmura la dernière partie pour que Stiles ne l'entende pas.

…

Derek soupira en secouant la tête. Il avait laissé un peu d'espace aux deux ados pour qu'ils puissent se calmer. Pendant que Jackson faisait un petit boulot pour lui, Derek avait été agréablement surpris de l'envie d'apprendre de Jackson, mais il était vrai que contrairement à Scott, il l'avait voulu, et il prenait donc le coup plus vite. La présence de Stiles lui manquait, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne tant qu'il serait en vie. Stiles l'amusait sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il poussa un soupir rauque, en plaçant son menton dans la paume de sa main Derek s'ennuyait de plus en plus, il avait besoin de sortir ou de faire quelque chose, même juste courir autour de la ville ou conduire jusqu'à la ville voisine pour chercher des affaires dans son vieil appartement. Il eut un sourire en se rappelant la fois où Stiles l'avait suivi jusqu'à la ville voisine et avait compris qu'il avait un vrai appartement malgré le fait qu'il passait la majorité de son temps dans la vieille maison brulée.

…

« Quoi ? Tu vis vraiment dans une vraie maison ? » Demanda Stiles abasourdi qui avait suivi le loup plutôt agacé à l'intérieur. « Et pas à l'extérieur dans la nature sauvage ? »

« Pour la énième fois Stiles je ne suis pas un animal sauvage, je suis humain donc bien sûr j'ai une maison, » il dit ses mots en fermant la porte, puis suspendit les clés.

« Pourquoi ne pas vivre à Beacon Hills, plutôt que dans une ville voisine ? » demanda Stiles en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de bar. Derek se retint de frapper l'arrière de la tête de Stiles avec sa main, pour lui faire rencontrer le comptoir en marbre.

« Stiles tu es un gamin intelligent, réfléchis y, » grogna-t-il, « Et avant que tu poses une autre question stupide. Rappelle-toi que je n'ai rien contre le fait de claquer ta tête contre ce comptoir. » La dernière partie fut dite calmement.

« Ok donc tu t'inquiètes de ce que pense les gens, » dit-il alors qu'il pensait aux autres raisons de vivre ou non dans sa ville natale.

« Non, je ne veux pas que les gens fouillent dans ma vie, » rectifia-t-il pour le jeune hyperactif. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as suivi cette fois ? » demanda Derek.

« J'ai oublié, » dit Stiles avec un rire nerveux.

…

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux alors qu'il secouait la tête. Petit à petit, Stiles venait embêter Derek, au point que qu'il le voyait pratiquement tous les jours. Puis vint le jour où ils comprirent que l'Alpha était Peter. Et le fait de savoir qu'il avait envoyé Stiles à l'hôpital, seul, avec l'Alpha, lui glaçait le sang. Derek ne voulait pas que Stiles soit blessé ou pire.

Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, Derek ne pouvait le nier. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Stiles autour de lui. En tout cas, Stiles était la seule personne dont Derek pouvait se dire proche. Mais le regard sur le visage de Stiles quand il avait tué son oncle, c'était beaucoup trop pour Derek. Ce regard blessé et déçu sur le visage de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Cela blessa Derek plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Stiles manquait à Derek, parce qu'ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que depuis, l'ado vivait sa vie, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Derek grogna en se levant, puis il épousseta ses vêtements. De toute façon, il devait rentrer à la maison. Maintenant que tout était réglé, il projetait de démolir les ruines de la maison brulée et d'en reconstruire une nouvelle à la place. Avant, Derek n'aurait jamais pensé reconstruire sa vieille maison.

…

« Ta famille avait de l'argent, pas vrai ? » demanda Stiles avant de prendre une bouchée de son hamburger. Derek le regarda.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » dit Derek regardant l'ado d'un regard interrogatif, « où veux-tu en venir avec cette question, Stiles ? » demanda-t-il en reposant sa nourriture. Stiles haussa les épaules, finit son repas et prit une gorgée de soda.

« Donc tu as de l'argent, pas vrai ? » dit Stiles ignorant le regard de Derek.

« Oui, » dit-il voulant savoir ce que Stiles allait lui sortir.

« Alors pourquoi vis tu dans un appartement au lieu de reconstruire ton ancienne maison ? Je veux dire, c'est une bonne façon de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de l'incendie, non ? » Derek laissa échapper une petite toux pour couvrir son rire.

« Pour une fois, tu as raison, » nota-t-il en reprenant sa nourriture pour finir son repas.

…

Derek sortit de la maison brulée et descendit les escaliers. Quand il entendit un bruit de moteur, il ne regarda même pas, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Jackson.

« Derek, nous devons parler, » dit Stiles. Ne croyant pas ses oreilles, Derek releva la tête. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il regardait Stiles de haut en bas.

« J'ai quelques questions. » Dit Stiles en marchant vers Derek.

**Fin chapitre 2**

Voilà, laissez un petit mot pour l'auteur (que je lui traduirais) ou pour dire simplement ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt


	3. Confrontation

Coucou,

En ce moment, je traduis en écoutant une chanson en boucle 'Sleeping At Last - Turning Page', elle est vraiment magnifique ^^

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses : Merci pour les reviews.

Neverland25 : qui n'a eu qu'une réponse pour 2 reviews (encore désolée) et à qui je dois plus qu'un simple merci.

Alie : je passerais le message à l'auteur ^^ oui c'est justement parce qu'il y en a peu que je me suis mise à la traduction (je me serais bien mise à l'écriture mais je n'ai pas ce don ^^ *rire*).

Vive les reviews

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3**

_Derek sortit de la maison brulée et descendit les escaliers. Quand il entendit un bruit de moteur, il ne regarda même pas, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Jackson._

_« Derek, nous devons parler, » dit Stiles. Ne croyant pas ses oreilles, Derek releva la tête. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il regardait Stiles de haut en bas. _

_« J'ai quelques questions. » Dit Stiles en marchant vers Derek._

….

Derek hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un geste de la tête.

« Monte dans la voiture, » fut tout ce que répondit Derek. Stiles ferma sa Jeep avant de s'installer confortablement dans la Camaro. La plus grande partie du trajet se fit dans le silence. Stiles, un peu plus calme, regardait par la fenêtre. Sa main tapotait contre la portière, il regardait le paysage familier, sachant où ils se rendaient.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, pensant qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de prochaine fois.

« Tu es malade, ou un truc du genre ? » demanda Derek, sortant Stiles de ses pensées.

« Qu-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son visage exprimant la plus grande confusion. Derek grogna, leva les yeux au ciel, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu n'as pas dit un mot, » grommela Derek en regardant la route.

Stiles regarda Derek en souriant. Alors qu'il regardait son visage, son cœur se serra. Derek lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Au début c'était parce que Stiles avait sacrement peur à la simple vue du loup, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Stiles avait eu un mois sans la présence de Derek, et il avait très vite compris qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Du coup, Stiles cherchait désespérément la présence de Derek, même pour une seule seconde ! Stiles reprit sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« Pardon ? C'est juste que je n'aie pas le sentiment d'être vraiment moi-même. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est parce que j'ai vu le gars que j'a-hum, que je connais tuer son oncle, ou si c'est le fait que Scott a pris la décision de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou encore si je n'aime pas la supposée 'normalité' de tout ça. » Stiles se tourna pour faire face à Derek, parlant sans reprendre son souffle, « Au fait, as-tu transformé Jackson ? Non pas que je me soucie de sa vie, en fait je me soucie plus des personnes qui sont autour de lui comme Lydia et Danny, et toi… » Dit-il avec un sourire, se sentant mieux d'avoir laissé sortir tout ça. Stiles se rassit en position normale. Derek agrippa le volant avant de lancer un regard perçant à Stiles.

« Je préférais encore le silence, » affirma-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau la route. 'Attends-moi ?'Derek tourna la tête pour fixer Stiles. « Tu as vraiment ajouté mon nom à la fin de ta liste ou tu divaguais ? » Derek préférait demander pour être sûr qu'il n'avait juste entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma après quelques instants sans avoir trouvé quoi dire. Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Ouais je l'ai fait, parce que … hum, tu sais je pensais qu'on discuterait de ça plus tard et autre part que sur la route, alors que tu dépasses la limitation de vitesse, car je voudrais bien vivre encore après aujourd'hui, » affirma Stiles avec un petit sourire nerveux, que Derek n'avait jamais considéré comme un bon signe.

« Stiles, » dit-il avec une voix stressée.

« Ça ne sera pas si long, on y est presque, » dit Stiles en montrant la petite maison de Derek, à moins d'un pâté de maison. Derek acquiesça, décidant de laisser couler ça pour le moment, sachant qu'il serait bientôt fixé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Derek posa ses clés sur le comptoir, et ils allèrent jusqu'au salon. Stiles suivit Derek au salon avant de s'installer sur le sol, là où des couvertures et des oreillers recouvraient le sol.

« Wow, et bien je vois que tu as décidé que ça resterait comme ça maintenant, » dit Stiles commentant les couvertures et les oreillers en désordre, tel qu'il les avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Assis sur le sofa, Derek haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, et j'aime bien. » dit Derek en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Stiles tenta d'étouffer son rire à la pensée d'un Derek roulé en boule comme un chien devant une bonne flambée.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer en train de les utiliser (les couvertures), » dit Stiles avec un ricanement. Derek laissa échapper un grognement, regardant Stiles de haut.

« Stiles, on revient à ma question, » dit-il, « maintenant. »

« Hum, oh ok, » dit Stiles d'une voix mal assurée, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il se frotta la nuque, je tant des coups d'œil rapide à Derek. « Avant de répondre, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » Demanda-t-il sachant que Derek comprendrait où il voulait en venir.

« Tu es un gamin intelligent, Stiles. Tu es capable de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait, » dit Derek avec un éclat dans le regard. Stiles hocha la tête.

« Pour ta sœur, et aussi parce qu'en vrai, Scott ne veut pas vraiment perdre ses supers pouvoirs » Stiles dit la dernière partie en levant les yeux au ciel. Derek acquiesça en silence, d'un simple hochement de tête.

« En plus, hum, Derek, je voulais m'excuser, » dit Stiles avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

« Pour ? » insista Derek, avant de croiser les bras. Stiles humidifia ses lèvres en un geste très attirant. Derek ne regardait plus que ses lèvres, se demandant quel gout elles avaient, et ce qu'il ressentirait s'il les embrassait.

« Pour t'avoir évité, je suppose, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules, le regard fixé sur la cheminée qui n'avait pas été allumée depuis longtemps. Derek haussa un sourcil, sentant que Stiles ne lui disant pas tout.

« Et ? Stiles dit moi ce que tu as dans la tête avant que je ne te frappe, » dit Derek. Stiles sursauta et le regarda à nouveau. Stiles se lécha encore une fois les lèvres, apparemment c'était un tic nerveux.

« Bien, hum, tu promets de ne pas me frapper si je te le dit ? » Le regard de Derek ne changea pas. « Bon d'accord, en premier, je suis gay, » Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, s'attendant à se faire frapper pour être stupide ou quelque chose du genre.

« J'avais compris rien qu'en t'entendant demander aux autres gars s'ils te trouvaient attirant, ce que tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire. Ensuite, quoi d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il amusé que Stiles lui ait avoué. Derek savait à quel point il était difficile pour un ado de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que Derek se considère comme un homosexuel, non, il se considérait plutôt comme un omnisexuel, mais c'était hors sujet.

« Eh bien, hum, le second truc c'est que je pense que j'ai- hum, » Stiles regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, il pouvait sentir la rougeur envahir son visage. Stiles lécha ses lèvres, alors que sa gorge lui semblait encore plus sèche que le Sahara en pleine période de sècheresse. Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers le 'nid' de couvertures et d'oreillers. Derek plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.

« Je promets de ne pas te taper même si tu dis un truc stupide, » dit Derek en tapotant l'épaule de Stiles, qui hocha la tête. Stiles prit une profonde respiration, rassemblant tout son courage, avant de tout déballer.

« Je pense que j'ai le béguin pour toi, je suis… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et ça m'embrouille complètement ! » Stiles dit cela très vite avant de se couvrir le visage avec ses mains, et de se laisser tomber en arrière. Il laissa échapper un grondement, regrettant d'avoir tout avoué. « Dieu, achève-moi maintenant, » grogna-t-il à travers ses mains, persuadé que Derek allait le mettre en pièce.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Voilà, pensez à laisser un mot pour donner votre avis sur la fic (si vous aimez ou pas, pourquoi, si certains passages ne vous semble pas clairs, si vous avez lu une histoire en anglais que vous trouvez bien et que je pourrais éventuellement traduire …). A bientôt.


	4. Conclusion partie 1

Salut ^^

Neverland25 m'a fait remarquer que la fin du chapitre 3 était beaucoup trop sadique donc pour me faire pardonné, je traduis vite le chapitre 4 mais je préviens à l'avance, il est très court …

Donc le 5 arrivera vite aussi ^^

**Chapitre 4**

Le pouls de Derek s'accéléra, il eut l'envie violente de plonger ses dents dans la chair de Stiles et de le faire sien, de le marquer à jamais, pour que tout le monde sache à qui il appartient. Derek serra les poings, combattant le besoin urgent de sauter sur Stiles. Derek ne savait comment réagir à l'annonce de Stiles. Une partie de lui voulait juste embrasser le jeune adolescent et montrer à Stiles que ses sentiments étaient partagés. L'autre partie voulait s'enfuir dans la colline, pour ne pas risquer qu'une autre personne, chère à son cœur, lui soit arraché. Derek prit une profonde respiration, secouant la tête, puis il replaça sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour signaler sa présence à l'ado.

« Stiles, » dit-il d'une voix hésitante, « tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il, pensant que ce serait mieux, pour éviter de mettre l'ado mal à l'aise, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Stiles grogna en hochant la tête. Derek rit, surprenant Stiles. Stiles baissa les mains qui étaient devant son visage. Il se redressa alors que sa bouche marquait sa surprise. Derek regarda Stiles en secouant la tête.

« Ne comprends pas de travers. C'est juste que j'avais déjà remarqué que ton cœur était irrégulier, quand j'étais près de toi, mais je pensais que tu avais peur de moi. » dit Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux, « pas que tu pensais à moi de façon inappropriée !» Derek passa la main dans ses cheveux, recevant un grognement de Stiles. Derek laissa tomber son attitude polie et correcte.

« Ton visage est tout rouge, » dit-il calmement, plaçant sa main sous le menton de Stiles. Derek rapprocha son visage de celui de Stiles puis il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble.

Stiles ne pouvait croire que Derek l'embrassait. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux et de se réveiller dans un lit vide. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors que Derek l'attirait sur ses genoux, d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. Derek grognait de plaisir alors que Stiles gémissait.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Note de l'auteur : '_Je suis désolé que cela soit si court, je promets que le prochain sera plus long ! Je ne peux plus utiliser mon ordinateur car il est mort ^^ Je suis aussi un peu à court d'idée pour donner une direction à cette histoire. Donc, s'il vous plait, dite moi ce que vous en pensez et s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews !_'

Note de la traductrice : oui c'est court :p je me dépêche de traduire le suivant sachant que le rating ne dépasse pas le rating T…


	5. Conclusion partie 2

Coucou, voilà le dernier chapitre pour celles qui voulait de l'action, désolé mais c'est une fiction classée T, donc aucun détails croustillants…

Merci pour toutes les reviews reçues pour cette traduction ^^

Alie : merci *rougit* voilà j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue ^^ pour le chapitre 4, je l'ai posté tard hier soir, et il met un peu de temps avant de s'afficher comme un nouveau chapitre donc vous vous êtes peut être croisés sans vous voir… enfin bref, tout ça pour ne rien dire … ^^

Neverland25 : Juste avant de poster, je vérifie si je n'ai pas loupé de reviews, et je vois la tienne ^^ juste à temps pour te mettre un petit mot … un GRAND MERCI ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

L'esprit de Stiles était à la limite de la surcharge, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, il y a juste quelques heures. Stiles souffla, se frottant la nuque alors qu'il commençait à rire, toujours incrédule.

«C'est impossible que ça soit arrivé, » se dit-il en soupirant. Alors qu'il se levait, il flancha à cause de la douleur dans le bas de son dos. « Nan, c'est totalement et complètement réel. » Il se releva, et fit le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers puis jusqu'à la cuisine. Il prit une boite de céréale dans le placard, puis prépara rapidement son petit déjeuner.

Après leur union, Derek avait reconduit Stiles chez lui. Stiles avait été épuisé après leurs activités mais il les avait sacrement apprécié. Stiles rougit alors, en se disant qu'il en voulait encore et encore.

...

« Donc, est ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ? » demanda Stiles en fermant les yeux, ses paupières devenant lourdes. Derek hocha la tête, serrant Stiles dans ses bras. Derek l'approcha plus près, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Oui, plus que tu ne pourras jamais le savoir, Stiles. » dit Derek, sortant de son personnage habituel, caressant la peau de Stiles du bout de son nez.

Stiles utilisa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour ouvrir ses yeux, faire un sourire fatigué certes mais aussi lumineux.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il alors que Derek le regardait. « Est-ce que, ce que tu ressens pour moi, pourrait me désigner comme, je ne sais pas, ton compagnon ? » demanda Stiles, l'air de rien. Derek laissa échapper un grognement.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette idée ? »

« Internet, » dit rapidement Stiles, en fermant les yeux. Derek soupira, prenant une bouffée de l'odeur qui les entourait, lui et Stiles, avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, tu es mon compagnon, » dit-il en redressant Stiles, « Je te ramène chez toi » continua Derek, légèrement ennuyé.

Stiles bailla.

« Bonne idée parce que j'ai menti à mon père, il croit que je suis rentré depuis des heures, » Derek grogna, puis il reconduit Stiles chez lui.

…

Stiles sourit en repensant à tout ça. Son père avait paniqué, puis s'était mis en colère quand Stiles lui avait dit où il avait passé la nuit.

Stiles secoua la tête encore une fois en finissant ses céréales. Stiles marcha/boita pour retourner à sa chambre et s'assit sur sa chaise devant son ordinateur, remarquant un papier.

« Derek » murmura-t-il en voyant le nom de Derek dessus. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il le dépliait et lisait l'écriture presque parfaite.

_Te connaissant, quand l'annonce-t-on au Shérif ? _

**Fin **

Note de l'auteur : « Ok, oui, c'est court mais c'est la fin. ^^ Les trois derniers chapitres devint en former un seul mais j'ai dû les séparer. Eh oui. »

Note de la traductrice : ^^

Voilà c'est fini pour celle-ci… mais je reviendrais… mwah mwah mwah

Juste un petit mot, je vais avoir une chienne border collie pour noël et du coup je cherche un nom en G, j'ai pensé à Geronimo (référence à l'apache et surtout à Doctor Who ^^). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous une idée originale ? Mais qui fasse pas trop honte … Le chien de ma sœur s'appelle Chaussette, on s'y habitue mais en pleine rue quand on crie « Chaussette, au pied », on se sent un peu ridicule …

Donc voilà, laissez une review pour l'histoire, pour l'auteur… Merci

A bientôt.


End file.
